


Cosmos

by shingekino_neon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Star God Eren Yeager, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekino_neon/pseuds/shingekino_neon
Summary: “Where’d you go, Levi? Who’s this?” Hanji asks as they lean forward, their eyes twinkling at Eren. “A fellow star lover?”“Something like that,” Eren says smiling.





	Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetta Jones (ViolettaJones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaJones/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a small drabble, but it kept going until 2000 words became 5000 words. 
> 
> Special thank you to T and Aer, who beta my fics and put up with my shit, and to Moneé, who got the ball rolling on this idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Levi doesn’t take time for himself. Not because he thinks it’s a waste, but because with everything going on in his life, he forgets to give himself time to breathe. He knows if he goes too long without some kind of break to clear his head, he turns into an asshole. To help avoid that, his friend Hanji has taken it upon themself to make sure he decompresses, filling his schedule with dinner plans, parties and-- as it turns out, excursions for ‘scientific purposes’.

Now, as he’s climbing the side of a mountain in the middle of the night, he almost regrets giving them free reign over his schedule. They’re supposed to be hiking to some ridge where they’ll be able to see a meteor shower, without the city lights to spoil the view. He’s not the biggest fan of the forest, but Levi won’t lie, it’s peaceful and the night sky is clear and gorgeous.

“Levi! Are you coming?” Hanji calls, their voice extraordinarily loud in the quiet of the woods, and Levi has to drag his eyes away from the stars as he glances towards the voice.

The group has paused with them: Moblit, Petra, Nanaba, Mike, and Erwin all turning to stare back at him from farther up the trail. Levi squints at their flashlights, glaring at him like tiny suns in the darkness. He shines his own flashlight back at them. With an affirmative grunt, he rejoins his friends, and they make their way up to the ridge.

There’s a few other groups there when they reach their destination. One is large, a class on a trip, and Levi does _not_ envy the teacher that is responsible for a bunch of teenagers in the dark forest. Smaller clusters of people are settled farther down the ridgeline, murmuring quietly amongst themselves as they wait for the show. Hanji leads their group to an open spot nearby, and Levi starts helping Nanaba lay out the blankets they’ve brought with them.

It’s only a little while until the meteor shower is supposed to start, but as usual Hanji wanders off, trailed by Moblit as their flashlight shines erratically inside the treeline. Levi shakes his head at the wild laughter that carries through the trees, and sits down on his blanket to wait. The others settle around him, discussing something he doesn’t bother listening to. Instead, he looks out over the ravine, lit faintly by the sliver of the moon that’s in the sky. It’s pretty from what he can see, but it’s nothing compared to the stars. Levi has always loved them, learning the constellations when he was young so he could go outside with his mom to point them out before bed. They’re just as beautiful now, bright familiar points that he could stare at for hours.

Eventually his gaze drifts to the people nearby. He sees parents and children, a few couples, some people on their own. Nothing out of the ordinary...until he spots a man standing a little too close for comfort to the edge of the ridge, the tips of his shoes just past the ground.

“Hey you,” Levi calls to him, but receives no answer. He says it louder-- _still no response_. He gets up with an annoyed grunt, ignoring the curious ‘Levi?’ behind him. He’s here for a good time, not to watch some idiot go free falling off the edge of a cliff. He stomps over to the man, his flashlight illuminating dark denim and a green thermal shirt. The guy is taller up close, with long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun at the crown of his head. Levi takes care to keep the light low; the guy may be dumb, but he doesn’t need to be blind too. Levi goes to tap at his shoulder, but his hand stops in mid air as the man turns and peers down at him with bright eyes and surprised smile.

“Oh hello!” he says, and Levi forgets for a second just why he came over here— because the person in front of him is nothing short of beautiful, with full lips, a strong jaw, and a piercing gold gaze. Levi’s mouth feels dry. This man— young, he doesn’t look more than 18 — looks straight out of a museum, like some kind of hipster Adonis. Levi shakes his head, focusing on the situation at hand. He gives the guy a pointed look.

“You’re too close to the edge. Do you _want_ to fall to your death?”

“What? _Oh!”_ He looks down at his feet, shuffles backwards to a _slightly_ farther distance. “Is this better?” He asks with a smile and a bird-like tilt of his head.

It’s not.

Levi steps closer, pushing the man a few more steps back by the arm, then ‘hmphs’ and gives a satisfied nod. “Just _stay there_.” He does, though Levi’s honestly a little worried he’ll wander closer to the edge and walk right off. He doesn’t want to spend the whole night making sure the guy doesn’t kill himself, but it sort of feels like his duty now. “Good.”

Levi turns to head back to his friends, but he doesn’t make it more than a couple steps before he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns, the man is standing in front of him, rubbing at the back of his neck. Levi lifts an eyebrow in question.

The man’s smile is almost embarrassed. “Could I watch the stars with you?” It’s a bold request and Levi’s face shifts in surprise.

“I— ” he’s interrupted by a deep voice and the beam of another flashlight.

“Sure, come on over!” Erwin says, warmly. “I’m Erwin. You are?” He leans forward, reaching his hand out to the man. Levi watches the exchange, curious what the stranger’s name might actually be.

“I’m Eren,” he supplies, eyeing Erwin’s hand for a moment before taking it. He looks at Levi expectantly.

Eren isn’t the name Levi would have assumed, but it fits him: it’s a good name to a _very, very good_ face. Erwin clears his throat.

“I’m Levi, and yeah, it’s fine. Come sit with us.” He feels better knowing Eren won’t be going over the edge any time soon, and it’s just a few hours anyway. What could it hurt?

Together, they head to where his friends are settled. Hanji and Moblit are back, twigs stuck in the former’s hair. They smile brightly when they see Levi.

“Where’d you go, Levi? Who’s this?” Hanji asks as they lean forward, their eyes twinkling at Eren. “A fellow star lover?”

“Something like that,” Eren says smiling, and looks between them and Levi.

“This is Eren,” Levi says, nodding to towards the group. “Eren, this is everybody.” He sits next to his backpack and Eren drops down beside him. While his friends chat around them, Levi stays quiet, observing Eren out of the corner of his eye. He’s not sure what to say, but Eren seems content enough with the company.

They’re not there long before Hanji shouts, “Here we go!” with a clap of their hands, and they all spot their first meteor. It’s a quick, brilliant thing: a single streak across the sky that zips past stars and out of view. Hanji was right, Levi realizes. Seeing it in person is breathtaking in that surreal, ‘I am only a speck in the universe’ sort of way. Eren must think so too, because he grabs Levi’s hand and squeezes as a few more shooting stars fly by. Levi doesn’t blame him; it’s amazing and the look of awe on Eren’s face is wonderful and ridiculous. Levi doesn’t pull his hand away, simply settles back with Eren’s hand clasped in his own, listening as Hanji babbles away behind them.

Several dozen meteors later, the shower tapers off, and the group slowly starts to pick themselves up. Eren stands up, his expression delighted as he looks down at Levi.

“That was awesome! It looks so cool from down here!”

Levi shoots Eren a questioning look as he pushes himself to his feet, stretching his arms above him. “What do you mean it looks...” he trails off, looking over at Hanji as they try-- _and fail_ \-- to fold a quilt on their own. “Oi! For the love of-- give me that!” He leaves Eren where he is and goes to rescue his friend, handing Petra the folded piece once he’s done. When Levi turns back, it’s to Eren holding his own _perfectly folded_ blanket. He reaches out with a mumbled ‘thanks’ and tucks it into his backpack.

“You’re welcome,” Eren says softly. He tilts his head back, looking up at the stars. “I can’t wait for the next meteor shower. Would you watch that one with me too?” He smiles at Levi with big, hopeful eyes.

There’s something about Eren, a pull that has Levi wanting to agree even though he hasn’t known the guy for more than a few hours. It’s something honest and enthusiastic, and Levi goes to answer, but Mike calls his name.

“Levi, are you ready?”

“I’m coming!” He shouts it over his shoulder, grabbing his backpack and meeting Eren’s eyes. “You enjoy it for the both of us.” He turns slightly, giving Eren an amused but pointed look. “Be careful getting home, all right?”

Eren’s face falls, his smile disappointed. “Oh. You too, Levi. Be careful.” Levi nods and heads off, leaving Eren alone.

He doesn’t make it very far before he gets the urge to turn around. Eren is standing in the same spot, his eyes set wistfully on Levi, who sighs and asks the group to hold on before they make their way back down the mountain. Eren brightens as Levi closes the distance between them.

“Do you have somewhere to go? Somewhere to sleep?” Eren shakes his head.

“I was just going to stay out here.”

He must be crazy. It’s the middle of Fall, and the high altitude makes the already cool air feel colder. As far as Levi knows, Eren doesn’t even have any equipment with him. He’ll catch a pneumonia if he spends the whole night outdoors. So Levi bites his lip, weighing his choices. Finally he sighs, meeting Eren’s curious look.

“Come on, you’re coming home with me.”

—-

When they get back to his apartment, Levi realizes he didn’t really consider the fact that he only has one place to sleep in his small studio. The thought of Eren alone and shivering on the mountain was so bothersome that he just decided to bring him home. Now what’s bothersome is the idea of him bringing Eren home, just to sleep on his cold, hard floor. 

“It’s okay,” Eren says, toeing off his shoes by the door. “I’ve slept on worse.” Still, Levi feels bad. His bed is queen-sized, so it’s not that big of a deal and besides, he doesn’t get the feeling that Eren’s going to kill him in his sleep.  

“The bed is big enough, Eren. I don’t mind sharing.” He hangs up his jacket, motioning for Eren to give him his as well. “What I do mind is sleeping in my bed after a night in the woods. We’re both taking a shower.” Levi heads to the closet, pulling out towels for the both of them. He hands one to Eren. “You go first. It’s right in there, and don’t you dare use all the hot water.”

While he’s gone, Levi tosses their clothes into the wash and sets about finding something for Eren to wear. He’s much taller than him, but they’re close enough in size that a pair of boxer briefs should fit so he doesn’t have to wear a too short pair of sweats. Levi picks out one of his bigger t-shirts also and lays the clothes on the bed.

Eren comes out a few minutes later, towel slung low on his hips, his long hair already pulled back into a bun. Levi breathes deeply at the sight of Eren’s body. He’s more muscular than Levi would have thought, with strong arms and a nicely defined torso. A trail of hair leads from his belly button, disappearing below the edge of the towel, and Levi excuses himself as he feels his cheeks grow hot.

Levi showers and changes quickly, slipping out of the bathroom to see Eren already settled in his bed, fast asleep and lightly snoring. Levi smirks, amused, and turns off the lights, sliding under the covers and next to Eren. He wraps his arms around his pillow, lays out on his stomach and looks at the body next to him. Eren’s forgone the t-shirt, and it gives Levi a nice view of his back, the skin smooth and freckled, muscles shifting with each breath.

Exhaling a quiet laugh, Levi closes his eyes and listens to Eren’s soft snores. This isn’t how he expected today to go, but with Eren’s warmth next to him and odd sense of peace settling in his bones, he knows it’s not the worst thing that could have happened.

He stirs a few hours later to lights on in the room, the glow taunting him from behind his eyelids. He’s not fully awake, but he buries his head into his pillow and mumbles angrily at Eren. “Turn the light off.”

Eren’s sleepy “sorry” is the last thing he hears before the light dims and he sinks back into sleep.

A while later, it happens again.

Levi groans, closing his eyes tighter to shut out the light. Eren shifts beside him, still unconscious. Sometime in their sleep they’ve moved closer together, Eren’s hip pressing against the side of Levi’s thigh.

“Shut the goddamn light off.” Eren moves again, this time turning to face his whole body towards Levi, though he doesn’t answer.

Levi sighs tiredly, rolling over onto his back. This time he opens his eyes to see just what light Eren left on.

“ _What the hell?”_

The light that had woken him up twice now isn’t coming from any of the fixtures in his home. Instead it comes from a couple dozen pinpoints of light, floating slowly above his head. They look like fireflies caught in stasis, constantly alight as they hover. Levi’s never seen anything like it.

Levi shakes Eren’s shoulder, waiting as he blinks a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

“Are you seeing this,” he asks, voice low, “or am I having a stroke?” Eren sits up fully now, rubbing a sheepish hand at the back of his neck. Some of the lights disappear completely, others only dim as if reflecting Eren’s embarrassment.

“Sorry about that.” Eren huffs out a self conscious laugh, his cheeks reddening as the dim lights above begin to pulse gently. Levi looks suspiciously between Eren and the lights.

“What do you mean you’re sorry?” He stares at Eren, eyes narrowing further as he shifts to kneel on the bed. “Are you-- are you doing this?” He gestures up at the lights, their pulse steadying.

“Yes?” Eren crosses his legs and pulls the blanket up to his chin. Levi ignores how cute he looks, curled up and shirtless with tired eyes, in favor of getting answers.

“ _How?_ ”

“It’s kind of complicated.”

Levi eyes him skeptically.

“Okay, it’s not _that_ complicated. It’s just…” Eren closes one eye, looking at Levi through the other like he’s waiting for an inevitable rejection, “ _different._ ”

The corner of Levi’s mouth quirks up in an incredulous smile, and he looks from Eren to the lights and back again. “I think I can handle different.”

As if in response, some of the lights flare brightly before dimming once more. Eren mumbles something quick into the blanket, the tips of his ears pink. Levi yanks the blanket away from him. “What was that?”

“I said, _I’mkindofagod._ ” It still comes out as a jumble, but this time Levi hears it. He just looks at Eren.

“You’re shitting me.”

“ _I am not,_ ” Eren says, offended. He drops the blanket and the lights above them go out, leaving them in darkness.

“Hey!” There’s no answer. “Look, you have to know that sounds like bullshit.”

“Well it’s not.” Eren’s voice is hurt in the still dark room, and Levi feels a twinge of regret for making him upset; but a god? Really? It sounds ridiculous. Though Levi _did_ see the lights with his own eyes. He saw how they seemed to respond to Eren, popping in and out of existence to dim and brighten in time with his feelings...

“Eren…” Levi reaches out, hand moving blindly until he brushes against Eren’s knee. He taps his fingers on warm skin, “lights _please_ .” Slowly, the lights reappear, trickling back into existence to cast soft luminosity on them both. “Explain,” Levi says as Eren’s hand nudges his. Eren looks so beautiful in the shadowy room. His golden eyes reflect the small bits of light, and Levi thinks it’s true, he _does_ look a little bit like a god.

Eren nods, straightening up. “I’m the Titan god of the stars. New stars, dying stars, _falling_ stars…” He says it to explain his earlier appearance, yet Levi tilts his head in question.

“But falling stars aren’t— ”

“Really stars? Yeah, I know. But they’re still my responsibility— my father’s way of giving me more work. He’s lucky that I like meteors.” There’s a bitterness to the last part that Levi doesn’t want to press, so he sticks to more neutral questions, drumming his fingers on the inside of Eren’s wrist.

“So you don’t live _here,_ do you?”

“No,” Eren laughs softly. “I don’t.”

“Why did you decide to come, then?”

Eren shrugs. “I was feeling restless, I guess. I wanted to see what my work looked like from down here.”

“It’s beautiful,” Levi offers, and the lights grow brighter above them, multiplying to illuminate the space in the cascading lines like a rainstorm frozen in place. Levi shakes his head in wonder. He finds it funny that this strange boy is responsible for the one thing that never fails to comfort him. There’s something else though, and he exhales a laugh as he thinks of it. 

“What?” Eren asks, a confused smile pulling at his features.

“The first time I saw you, standing too close to the edge of the mountain like an idiot, I thought you looked like some kind of hipster Adonis. I’m laughing because I had no damn clue I was almost right. Where’d you even get those clothes?”

Eren grins at Levi’s subdued amusement. “My friend Armin said it might be better if I blended in, so he gave them to me before I left. He spends more time here than most of us.” He’s quiet for a moment as he laces his fingers with Levi’s. “But I think I might visit more. I like it here.”

Levi hums. They’re practically strangers, but there’s something there that makes him want more of Eren and his weird little lights.

“Hey Levi?”

“Mm?”

“Would you—” He pauses, and Levi can feel Eren’s gaze on him as he stares down at their intertwined fingers. “Could I kiss you, maybe?”

Levi glances up and catches Eren’s eyes. His cheeks are pink, barely visible in the room’s soft glow, but the look on his face is a determined kind of hopeful.

“Okay.”

"Okay?” Eren asks it like he needs to be _more_ than certain. Levi nods slowly in response, a soft, amused smile playing at his features.

Eren grins again and leans forward, reaching out to take Levi’s face in his hands. He tugs lightly, and Levi can’t help but give in to the gentle pull, tipping forward to balance himself on all fours. He shuts his eyes, waits for Eren to close the distance between their lips— but he doesn’t, not right away.

Levi can feel Eren’s soft breaths, hear them as Eren brushes his thumbs across his cheekbones to the curves of his ears.

It’s a simple thing that sends shivers down Levi’s spine. The anticipation is the worst part and just as he begins to squirm, he feels the press of Eren’s lips against his own. They’re soft and plump, slotting comfortably against Levi’s in a chaste kiss that has him following Eren’s lips even as he pulls away.  

Eren laughs brightly and the cascade of lights above them surges in time with the sound.

Levi narrows his eyes. “Brat.”

Eren laughs again, but silences himself as he leans in once more to capture Levi’s bottom lip between his own. These kisses are different than before; teasing and fast in a way that has Levi breathless for Eren, and he moans low as a tongue traces the shape of his bottom lip. His cock presses against his stomach, hard from their kissing and desperate for attention.

Levi wants more but they haven’t talked about this, about anything really, and then Eren is pulling away, his hands dropping and Levi is left panting lightly in the space between them. He doesn’t know what to do except pout that Eren’s mouth is no longer on his.

He closes his eyes, wills his cock to go down as his breaths even out and he settles back on his heels. They’re practically strangers, they _should_ talk about this.

“Levi,” he hears Eren murmur, “will you open your eyes for me? I want you to see something.”

When he does, Eren’s looking at him with warm golden eyes that Levi's sure aren’t a natural color. He watches as Eren lifts a hand, dangling his fingers without a care in the world. He pulls Levi to him, close so that he’s practically in his lap, and Levi holds his breath as Eren whispers close to his ear.  
  
“Do you like my stars?” Before Levi can answer, the light in the room shifts and some of the tiny orbs begin to move towards them. He turns himself to press his back against Eren’s chest. “Put your hand out,” Eren instructs softly.

Levi does as he’s asked, and Eren reaches around to lace their fingers together and turn their hands palm up. Levi blinks and when he reopens his eyes, he’s dazzled by one of the lights hovering in his palm. Except it’s not simply a light, he realizes as he gazes at its ever shifting center, and Levi wants to smack himself for not putting two and two together earlier.

“I didn’t realize... I thought they were just... _they’re stars, Eren.”_  

Eren presses his cheek to Levi’s jaw and hums. He reaches his other arm out, hand floating a few inches above the place where their hands already join. A few of the stars collect in Levi’s palm and Eren’s fingers dance gently, shifting the little lights around. It takes Levi a second to realize what’s happening, that Eren’s forming the shapes Levi’s known since he was a kid. “They’re not like the real ones, but they’re a pretty good copy.”

Levi nods his agreement, silently watching as Eren moves from the constellation Virgo to the hunter Orion.

"Tell me what you want,” he whispers, then pulls his hand away from under Levi’s, leaving the one above it to keep the small stars steady.

Levi's eyes go a bit wide as Eren laughs at him, so sweetly, and runs that free hand through his hair. Levi feels something brush his skin like a caress, and when he drags his eyes away from the tiny cluster of stars, he looks up and sees the shimmer dance off the tips of his strands.

  
Then Eren’s tilting Levi’s face towards his to kiss him softly. "Tell me." he whispers again, and Levi takes the opportunity to turn himself around in Eren’s lap, letting the stars fall as they may behind him.  
  
"I want you,” Levi tells him. He feels like his skin is electrified, a current of excited energy humming through his body as he stares into Eren’s molten eyes.

He tugs at Levi’s shirt, peeling it up and off until they’re chest to chest. As he does, Levi wraps his legs around Eren. He settles his hands on Eren’s shoulders, feels his cock grow hard between them. If Eren minds, he doesn’t show it; he runs his palms across Levi’s back, over his chest and down to his waist, goosebumps left from his touch. Levi leans forward to kiss him, open-mouthed and wanting, and Eren takes advantage of the distraction, flipping them over.

Levi takes it in stride, letting his legs fall open so that Eren can kneel between them. He looks down at Levi with a heated, reverent gaze, his eyes roaming, fingers trailing in their wake. His mouth forms silent words, and it’s strange to Levi that Eren’s the actual god here, yet _he’s_ the one who feels like he’s being worshipped.

“Eren…” he murmurs, and the _god_ in front of him smiles sweetly. He picks up one of Levi’s arms, dragging his fingers slowly along his forearm. Levi breathes deeply as a smattering of infinitesimal stars appears there.

Eren’s smile grows brighter. “You look so beautiful with my stars on your skin.”

And how else is Levi supposed to answer that but to surge up, pulling Eren’s face down towards his in a searing kiss. Eren braces himself on his arms, caging Levi in and rolling his hips so that Levi feels the hard length of him against his own.

Levi moans at the friction and pulls the waistband of Eren’s borrowed boxer briefs. “Take these off.”

Eren surprises him by reaching for Levi’s first, sliding them quickly down his body before hopping off the bed and doing as instructed. He doesn’t return to his previous place, moving instead to crawl on all fours towards Levi, laying himself down between his parted legs. He hooks his arms around his thighs and tugs so that Levi’s lower half slides closer toward his face.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Eren doesn’t answer, just licks a quick stripe up the length of his cock. Levi quirks an eyebrow, pushing himself up on his elbows to watch as Eren takes him in hand and then into his mouth. He drops his head back, moans at the wet heat around him and the feel of Eren’s slick hand twisting along with each bob of his head.

Whoever Eren is, wherever he’s from, it’s clear he’s definitely done _this_ before, and Levi silently thanks whichever human or celestial entity it was who took the time to teach him.

But Levi wants to show him what he can do too, and after a few minutes of Eren’s ministrations, he tugs at his bun and orders him to stand up. Eren moves swiftly and for the first time, Levi sees his cock, hard and flushed where it waits for attention.

Eren is slightly bigger than Levi, longer where the latter is thicker, and it leaks where it shifts against his skin, a stray bead of precome left on his muscled stomach. Levi wants nothing more than to lick it off, but he waits, getting up to snag something from his dresser drawer.

He comes back with lube and a condom and climbs up on the bed, resting on his knees at the end of the mattress with the items next to him. He crooks his finger at Eren. “Come here.”

Eren moves towards him as close as he can, pressing his thighs against edge of the bed. “Yes?” He asks with a hesitant smile.

“First things first,” Levi says, dipping down to press the flat of his tongue against the precome still on Eren’s stomach. He licks it away and moves to the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue to gather the beads that collect there as well. It earns him a low moan from Eren, and Levi rises to his knees with a satisfied smirk. He picks up the bottle of lube, offering it to him with a questioning smile. “Know how to open me up?”

Eren’s answer is a mischievous smile of his own, and he plucks the bottle out of Levi’s hand, wiggling his fingers.

Things happen quickly after that. Levi settles forward on his elbows, arching his back while Eren bends over him, his fingers slick as they circle Levi’s hole. He presses one in, gives little thrusts to make sure Levi is comfortable before he picks up speed and tries to add another. They move together, Levi swallowing down Eren’s cock as far as he’s able, while Eren works him open, brushing past Levi’s prostate in a teasing caress. Levi groans around his length and pulls off, his hand following with a twist of his wrist that has Eren moaning above him too.

“Are you ready?” he asks, voice husky as he scissors his fingers, and Levi pumps his hand, slick and fast up his cock. He feels relaxed. Eren’s done a good job with prep, and he doesn’t want to wait anymore.

So he waits for Eren to pull his fingers out and with that familiar energy thrumming under his skin, he leans back, grabbing the condom to roll it down on Eren’s cock. When he’s finished, Levi twists around, dropping back onto his pillows with his knees pulled to his chest. He smirks at Eren, who clambers up to hover above him. Eren kisses him once, then twice with a smile tugging at his lips, and presses his tip to Levi’s entrance.

He pushes in slowly, and when he bottoms out Levi sees a whole different kind of stars than the ones canopied above them. Eren fills him in the best way, rolling his hips slowly in a series of delicious drags that Levi rises to meet. Eren angles his hips, his expression determined as he searches for the spot that makes Levi’s eyes close and his back arch. When he finds it, Levi gasps, screwing his eyes shut while Eren drops his head to suck at the column of his neck.

It might be the buildup of their night, or just the way Eren’s thrusts are obnoxiously perfect, but Levi’s closer than he expects. He tangles his fingers in Eren’s bun and pulls up so that their noses brush. “Close?” He asks, noticing the way Eren bites at his bottom lip.

Eren nods and Levi’s grateful he’s not the only one. He reaches between them and Eren pushes himself up to sit back on his heels, thrusting slowly as he tries not to finish. Levi spits into his hand and wraps it around his own cock, stroking quickly.

“You going to come for me, Eren?”

He nods again rather than answers, like he doesn’t trust his own voice, and Levi see the stars grow brighter and brighter above them.

Eren’s voice is soft and sweet and strained. “Come with me, Levi?” 

And how can Levi deny him that? 

Eren gives a final thrust, his hips pressing flush against Levi’s ass as the room goes dark and Levi comes across his chest and knuckles.

Panting, Eren drops a kiss to Levi’s forehead and slowly pulls out. He flops to the side, and slowly his stars trickle back, illuminating the space just enough for them to see one another.

Levi watches as Eren gets up and moves towards the bathroom, flicking on the light there. He ties off the condom and grabs the washcloth there, wetting it and returning to the bed. He lifts Levi’s arm, cleaning the come from his fingers with a gentle scrub before moving to his chest. Levi just lets him, in awe of the god in front of him.

Eren tosses the towel into the hamper in the corner, and comes back to lie next to Levi, their breaths evening in the soft glow of the stars. Levi laces their fingers together and pulls their joined hands to his chest.

“Well,” he says, thinking back to how he felt when he left for the meteor shower, “this is _not_ how I thought today was going to go.”

“That’s okay though, right?” Eren asks, his voice the slightest bit worried, and Levi feels a tingle on his thumb as Eren brushes his own against it, the tiny stars returning to decorate his skin.

Levi laughs quietly and gives their hands a light shake. He feels blissfully tired. “It’s very okay.”

“Good.” Eren yawns, turning towards him with a sleepy smile. “Can we go back to sleep? I promise the stars won’t wake you this time.”

Levi closes his eyes with a slow nod, making a mental note to thank Hanji the next time he sees them. And if Eren’s stars wake him up again, the dazzling little lights bright in the slowly approaching dawn, Levi won’t complain.

 


End file.
